L di seireitei?
by spica-kuma
Summary: L udah nyampe di seiretei.. dan, wah.. penerus L mulai beraksi! ichigo dkk ke seiretei? mau ngapain?
1. Chapter 1

selamat datang di fict paling gaje punya saya.. maap banget kalo jelek.. dan banyak mistypo.. habisnya saya baru di fict ini..

saya akan menampilkan (emag acara tv?) yah.. fict yang gaje banget..

saya terima apapun reviews dari pembaca.. dan terima kasih karenatelah membaca fict saya.. *bows ampe jedug lantai*

maaf banget ga ada Summary. Habis saya ga terlalu pandai buat summary..

enjoy it! ^ ^

**BLEACH & DEATH NOTE**

**BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**DEATH NOTE TAKESHI OBATA & TSUGUMI OHBA**

**Markas pusat investigasi**

Terjadi insiden yang membuat Watari tidak sadarkan diri untuk selamanya (halah.. dramatisir amat.) dan tidak berapa lama Ryuuzaki menyusul Watari ke pasar..(eh salah ding.. maksud saya ke alam Baka*bukan baka bodo lho ya..*)

Sedangkan Light ketawa- ketawa gaje yang sukses membuat es di kutub mencair (emang global warming?), karena si penghalang yang selama ini ngeganggu dia buat rencana menguasai kebon binatang *di bacok beyond(?)* maksud saya menguasai dunia.

Author : lho?? Emang ingatan Light udah balik?? *garuk- garuk kepala*

Lighta : lha.. pan lo yang nulis!! Piye tho?? (Light bisa bahasa jawa?)

Author : yaudah.. balik lagi ke script!!

Light ketawa tambah keras dan penguni dunia langsung nyusul Watari ma Ryuuzaki.

Light : (setelah ketawanya selesai) lho kok sepi? Yang lain pada ke mana? *celingukan*

Author : *muncul tiba- tiba sambil ngupil (?)* semuanya pada metong gara- gara suara supersonik lu..!! balikin gak mereka semua?!! Nanti fict gue kelarnya gini doang..!! (ngancem pake piso yang di pake Beyond)

Light : caranya?

Author : (mikir) pein! Idupin mereka semua..! (kok jadi Naruto?)

Pein : oke bozz!!(ngidupin orang- orang)

Setelah kejadian ini- itu yang buat orang mumet (?), mereka semua idup kembali kecuali Ryuuzaki dan Watari yang emang udah disiapkan (??) buat cerita selanjutnya.

Light masih dalam keadaan panik (baca : pura- pura) gara- gara Ryuuzaki kini tak bernyawa lagi. Dengan air mata Kuda Nil (bosen buaya mulu..) Light ngeguncang- guncangin badan Ryuuzaki.

Light : Ryuuzaki! Ryuzaki! Anda kenapa?!

Matsuda : Light-kun… apa yang terjadi?! (Matsuda yang udah idup dari mati surinya deketin Light)

Light : saya tidak tahu..! tiba- tiba saja Ryuuzaki jatuh dan tidak bernafas! (masih dengan nangis bombay) *di tendang Light*

Soichro : di mana Shinigami yang dikatakan Ryuuzaki?!

Light : aku tidak tahu.. lalu bagaimana dengan Ryuuzaki?

Soichiro : Watari juga tidak bisa di hubungi.. apa dia juga di bunuh Shinigami itu? (mencetin tuts Hp)

Matsuda : apa kita kuburkan dulu jenazah Ryuuzaki?

Semuanya hening sejenak.. mengheningkan cipta di mulai! *di tabok Light*

Soichiro : benar juga.. aku akan memanggil Ambulans, Matsuda-san.. anda lihat keadaan Watari..

Light : Ayah! Tunggu dulu.. borgol yang mengikat aku dan Ryuuzaki gimana? Masa aku mau di kubur bareng Ryuuzaki?

Soichiro : oh.. iya juga ya.. eh.. tapi nggak apa- apa juga sih.. biar kamu jagain Ryuuzaki di alam sana..

Light langsung ngirim death glare

Soichiro : kamu berani melawan ayahmu..?!! (tampang sangar mode : on)

Nyali Light langsung menciut sekecil amoeba (wah..kaya gimana tuh??)

Akhirnya borgol tanda kasih mereka *di cekik Light* di lepas sama Matsuda.

Jenazah Ryuuzaki dan Watari-pun di kuburkan.

Di tempat lain, Misa udah nungguin Rem balik dari misinya. Dan saat Rem pulang, Misa langsung meluk- meluk Rem

Misa : Rem-chan.. sukses?! (senyum kuntilanak) *di tonjok Misa*

Rem : sukses Misa-chan! (ngacungin jempol)

Misa : ok!! Makasih ya Rem.. sekarang Light-kun bisa jadi milikku seorang.. dan ga bakal mikirin si Ryuuzaki freak itu!! (flame)

Si Rem Cuma tersenyum tali mati (daripada simpul terus)

Setelah beberapa hari si Ryuuzaki mati, dunia yang tadinya damai,tentram,makmur dan sejahtera masih tetap kayak gitu*di tendang ke mars*

Ok..ok.. saya serius!

Setelah kematian Ryuuzaki, penerus Ryuuzaki yang tidak lain adalah Mello dan Near muncul dan meneruskan perburuan(?) untuk menangkap KIRA. Sementara Light yang ingatanya udah balik lagi mulai menyusun rencana buat ngemusnahin cecunguk *di hajar Mello ama Near* anak buah Ryuuzaki itu dengan diam- diam tapi menghanyutkan (halah..)

Sementara di depan makam Ryuuzaki dan Watari muncul bayangan 2 orang (Author jadi merinding) ternyata itu adalah rohnya Ryuuzaki sama Watari. Di dada mereka ada rantai yang terputus,dan merekapun pergi ke suatu tempat

XXXXX

**Kota karakura**

Triing.. Triiing..

Emblem Shinigami punya Ichigo bunyi (kalo ada yang tahu tuh benda namanya apa kasih tahu saya ya..)

Triiing..!! Triiing..!!

Benda itu bunyi lagi.. tapi tak ada respon dari Ichigo, taunya Ichigo lagi molor gara- gara harus ngebasmi hama (?) hollow yang berkeliaran di karakura.

TRIIIIING!!!!! TRIING!!!

Benda itu tambah kenceng dan akhirnya sukses ngebuat Ichigo budeg sebelah karena tuh benda di taroh di sebelah bantalnya.

Ichigo : anjriit!! Gue lagi tidur tau!! (ngelempar tuh benda ga tau ke mana)

Rukia : hoi Ichigo!! Jangan malas- malasan!! Ayo! Ada tugas nih!! (keluar dari lemarinya Ichigo)

Ichigo : males gue. Capek banget!! Pegel nih badan.. lo aja sama si kon.. (nutupin kuping pake bantal)

Rukia : mana si kon? Kok ga kedengaran suaranya.. biasanya dia nyamber gue.. pas gue muncul..

Ternyata Ichigo ngelempar tuh emblem tepat ke mulut kon,dan si bola konpaku keluar dari mulut tuh boneka singa

Rukia ngambil tuh Emblem dan ngelemparin ke Ichigo. Ichigo pun berubah jadi makhluk jadi- jadian *di tebas Zangetsu* eh.. maaf.. maksud saya berubah jadi Shinigami.

Rukia : pergi ga..???!!! (Rukia masang tampang super serem dan lebih serem dari kuchisake onna) *di tabok Rukia*

Ichigo : i..i.. iya..iya..

Ichigo langsung bershunpo dari kamarnya, takut kena glare stadium-2 nya Rukia.

Dengan shunpo yang ogah- ogahan ampe nabrak tiang listrik, nabrak pohon ma nyium anjing tetangga (?) akhirnya Ichigo nyampe di tempat di mana sinyal Hollow berasal.

Ichigo : ini.. tokyo?? Mana ya hollownya..? (jauh banget ampe shunpo ke tokyo?)

Sementara Ichigo lagi sibuk nyariin si Hollow yang gak tau di mana, di sebuah toko kue terjadi peristiwa yang menggemparkan bahkan ampe buat perut Author mules(??) *ngaco lagi nih.. * (pembaca : yang bener dong kalau buat fict!! Buat yang baca pada males nih!! *bacokin Author*)

*Author tepar*

Balik ke cerita.

Di sebuah toko kue yang terkenal dengan kue- kue yang amat terkenal (jangan terlalu detil napa sih?!)

Para pengunjung dan waitresses yang ada di toko itu pada jejeritan karena ada kue yang melayang- layang lalu ilang. Bahkan ada yang sampe epilepsi, serangan jantung, dan asma akut(???).

Ternyata yang buat gempar di toko itu adalah rohnya Ryuuzaki., yang dengan enaknya lagi memakan kue- kue manis yang ada di toko itu.

Ryuuzaki : kenapa kalian njerit- njerit gitu sih? Saya tidak bisa makan kue dengan tenang.. (kata Ryuuzaki sambil ngunyah kue strawberry)

Dengan terbirit- birit, terkencing- kencing, dan mengesot(?) para pengunjung dan pelayan di toko itu pada ngacir semua.

Dan setelah sekian banyak kue yang dengan laknatnya (halah) pada masuk ke perut Ryuuzaki, dia pun pergi ke toko lain

Ryuuzaki : watari tolong bayar yang ini ya.. (sambil melenggang pergi)

Watari : memang dompet saya setebal apa? (Watari menatap etalase toko yang sudah kosong melompong)

Di toko lain, Ryuuzaki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya kali ini dia Cuma ngambil puding- puding, es krim, permen, dan coklat. (busset. Nih orang perutnya ga meledak apa?! *Author cengo*)

Watari : saya sudah membayar kue yang tadi dengan gaji terakhir saya.. (Watari nangis guling- guling) *di bacok beyond(???)*

Ryuuzaki : ah.. sekalian yang ini ya.. (Ryuuzaki masang muka super imutnya yang sukses bikin Author nosebleed)

Akhirnya dengan amat sangat banget(?) terpaksa dan terinjak-injak(?) akhirnya Watari ngebayar tuh semua makanan yang udah di lahap habis sama Ryuuzaki. Dan Ichigo yang lagi nyari datengin toko pertama yang Ryuuzaki ama Watari datengin.

Ichigo : rasanya tadi aku merasakanya di sini.. tapi kok ga ada ya?? Cari lagi.. ?

Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya(?).

Sementara Ryuuzaki ama Watari lagi jalan- jalan ke mall, penginya sih shopping.. tapi duit Watari udah abis ludes kelindes(?) ga bersisa.

Ichigo yang udah pusing tujuh keliling karena muter- muter tokyo berhenti di mall buat liat cewek- cewek cantik..*di damprat Rukia*eh.. maksud saya buat ngilangin penat karena capek muter- muter

Author : siapa suruh lo muter- muter?

Ichigo : ya elo dasar Author tengik! Padahal di fict- fict lain gue tuh peranya jadi orang ganteng, banyak di sukai cewek, tajir pula.. (menghayal mode : on)

Author : banyak bacot lu..! sana selesaiin misimu..!

Ichigo : lho..? emang bener kan?

Author : iya. iya.. deh sana.. buang- buang waktu nih! Nanti fict gue kaga kelar- kelar!

Akhirnya Ichigo pergi ke suatu kafe yang ada di dalem mall.

Ichigo pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong, berkali- kali Ichigo tereak karena gak ada pelayan yang ngeladenin dia. Ya bener aja! Ichigo baru nyadar kalo dia masih dalam wujud Shinigami, diapun jadi tambah lemes gara- gara ga bawa duit.

Ichigo : sial! Gue udah capek- capek ke sini tapi gak ada hasil! Mana gak bisa ngilangin haus lagi.. (Ichigo merutuk Author yang buat dia menderita)

Author : SWT

Tiba- tiba Ichigo melihat 2 roh yang lagi jalan- jalan di tengah keramaian. Langsung aja Ichigo nyamperin tuh 2 makhluk.

Yang satu pake kaos putih dan jeans yang udah butut, dan satu lagi kakek tua yang pake jas.

Ryuuzaki : wah.. ada toko kue lagi! Watari ayo ke sana! (rengek Ryuuzaki *kok kayak anak kecil sama bapaknya sih?*)

Watari Cuma ngikut aja,tapi di dalem ati dia menolak banget. Gimana enggak,Ryuuzaki udah bolak- balik ke 20 toko kue dan berhasil membuat rekor makan kue terbanyak. Gara- gara Watari udah ga punya uang lagi,dia bayar pake jam tanganya yang kualitas ekspor, dan kacamata yang berframe emas (gila! Kaya banget..!) padahal semua itu ga guna karena barang- barang ntu ga bisa di liat manusia, uang yang waktu itu juga ga ada gunanya.

Saat di depan toko kue, Ichigo udah menghadang Ryuuzaki buat nagih utang (pembaca : buat fict yang mutu napa sih!!? dari tadi gak becus nih!*nginjek- injek Author* Author : ok..ok.. maafkan saya..*bangkit dengan susah payah*)

Di depan toko, seorang SPG telah menanti kedatnagan Ryuuzaki ama Watari.

(pembaca : gue cincang juga lo Author ga mutu!!!)

Baiklah..!! saya serius nih!! (serius mode : on)

Di depan toko, Ichigo menghadang Ryuuzaki saat mau masuk ke ntu toko. Ryuuzaki Cuma memandang dengan mata belo nya.

Ryuuzaki : maaf, saya mau masuk ke sini..

Ichigo : kalian roh kan? Kenapa masih ada di sini? Seharusnya kalian pergi ke komunitas roh.. (Ichigo nyiapin pedangnya)

Ryuuzaki : komunitas roh, apa itu?

Ichigo : kalian akan segera melihatnya (ngeluarin pedangnya)

Ryuuzaki ama Watari keringet dingin liat pedangnya Ichigo yang gede itu.

Ichigo : tenang, aku bukan mau negorok kalian kok.. *senyum iblis*

Ryuuzaki : ah.. kamu itu yang ada di lomba cosplay yang tadi di lantai 1 mall ini kan?

Ichigo cengo (Author *juga ikut- ikut cengo* kapan saya nyeritain tentang cosplay?)

Ichigo : Cosplay gimana? Aku ini Shinigami..

Ryuuzaki ; Shinigami? Kok berbeda dengan Shinigami yang pernah saya temui? (Ryuuzaki masang tampang curiga)

Ichigo : emang yang pernah kamu liat kaya apa?

Ryuuzaki meminta kertas ama bolpoin ama Watari ngasih tuh benda (dapet darimana?)

Ryuuzaki ngegambar dengan penuh konsen-cabe..eh konsentrasi.. penuh penghayatan dengan kringat yang bercucuran (halah.)

Dan akhirnya gambar Ryuuzakipun jadi. Saat Ichigo liat tu gambar

Ichigo : ha? gambar apaan nih??

Dalem ati, Ichigo udah ngejek- ngejek tuh gambar. Tuh gambar bahkan lebih jelek daripada gambarnya Rukia *Author mendapat satu paket tendangan dari Rukia ama Ryuuzaki sampe ngilang ke pluto*

Ryuuzaki : itu gambarnya Shinigami yang pernah saya lihat..(mau lihat gambarnya Ryuuzaki? Saya deskripsikan saja.. ada bentuk kaya kepala yang ada garis- garis kaya detak jantung trus badan*kayaknya* orang- orangan sawah. Nah silahkan gunakan imajinasi anda..)

Watari tiba- tiba tepok tangan gaje sambil nangis terharu.

Ichigo ama Ryuuzaki cengo

Ryuuzaki : ada apa Watari?

Ichigo : (nie orang pada sakit semua.. yang satu autis yang satu kakek yang kaya fathercomplex..)

Watari : ah.. tidak saya sangka.. ternyata anda mempunyai sense of arts yang sangat hebat.. (ha? Sense of arts gimana?)

Ichigo yang udah habis kesabaran ngadepin para roh- roh yang aneh bin gak waras itu langsung ngangkat pedangnya.

Ichigo : nah.. kalian akan tenang di alam sana

Ichigo nancepin belakang pedangnya ke jidat Ryuuzaki sama Watari,dan mereka berubah jadi kupu- kupu item yang ngilang terbang ke atas.

Setelah melakukan konsultasi.. eh.. konsou, Ichigo balik ke rumahnya dengan tenggorokan yang udah kering kerontang kerenteng keranting (??), tapi di saat mau shunpo dari tuh mall ichigo ngeliat sebuah(?) makhluk yang lagi terbang dan makan apel. Ichigo ngedeketin tuh makhluk,dan memanggilnya.

Ichigo ; hoy, hollow dari tadi gue cariin taunya ada di sini.. gue beresin lo!!

Si makhluk yang lagi makan apel cuma diem ngeliat Ichigo mau nyerang dia.

Tiba- tiba si makhluk kabur, dan Ichigo jadi tambah napsu.. hush! Maksud saya tambah jengkel.

Ichigo : dasar hollow kampret! Gue capek tau!!

Tiba- tiba si makhluk berhenti kabur dengan mengerem sekuat tenaga.

Makhluk : hollow? Apa itu hollow?

Si makhluk ngadepin Ichigo, dan angin berhembus. (halah.. sok dramatis…)

Ichigo : ya lu itu hollow tau! Muka lu yang kaya kodok budeg.. eh kodok budug itu!

Makhluk : enak aja. Aku ini Shinigami tau.. namaku ryuk..

Ichigo : UUUUAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAA????!!! SHI.. SHI.. SHINIGAMI??!!

**Tbc.. to be continue..**

Author : gimana? pasti jelek banget ya.. *mojok di pojok ruangan*

Maaf kalau fict ini ga mutu banget… saya buat fict ini pas ulangan..

Jadi ga mutu banget.. apalagi,otak humor saya lagi ngilang..

Ichigo : hoi!! Seenaknya aja buat gue menderita!! Gue bales lo..!! getsuga tensou!!

Athor pengin menghindar, tapi berhubung lagi mojok di sudut ruangan. Jadi kena getsuga tensounya Ichigo.. *Author tepar seketika*

Ryuuzaki : saya makan kue banyak!! (ketawa ampe njedak)

Watari : baiklah.. agar tidak membuat para pembaca lebih bosan lebih baik kita sudahi chapter ini sampai di sini dulu..

Ryuuzaki : tolong te.. *Light muncul ama chara Death Note yang laen*

Light dkk (?) : kapan giliran kita muncul lagi??

Author yang udah sehat lagi : nanti.. tenang aja.. kalian pasti muncul.. tunggu aja.. saya musti belajar nih.. soalnya besok masih ada ulangan..

Ichigo : dasar Author gendeng…

All : geleng- geleng kepala

Ryuuzaki : nah.. tolong tekan i..

Near (muncul outanowhere) : silakan klik ijo- ijo di bawah ini.. makasih sudah membaca..!!

Ryuuzaki : please re..

All except Ryuuzaki : please review!!! 

Ryuuzaki ikut- ikut mojok di sudut ruangan.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeaaaah!! Akhirnya chapter 2 update! *nari- nari kayak cheers*

Maafkan saya karena hiatus lama sekali… ini di karenakan otak saya yang pergi entah kemana.. .(???)

Yap! Langsung saja saya persembahkan.. fic lanjutan saya yang ancur bin gak waras!! (di lemparin sendal ama readres)

Maaf tapi di chapter ini humornya ga begitu krasa! soalnya buat penghubung chapter lanjutanya yang humornya nanti bakal kelewat gila lagi.. huahahahahaha~!! *di lempar ke sumur*

**Disclaimer :** death note dan bleach seutuhnya punya saya!! Hwahahahahaha *di serbu pisaunya beyond(?)*

**Summary : **L yang telah meninggal di bawa ke sireitei oleh ichigo, apa yang akan terjadi??

xxxxx

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

DEATH NOTE © TSUGUMI OHBA & TAKESHI OHBATA

xxxxx

"shi…shi..shinigami kata lu??!!" ichigo langsung jantungan plus epilepsi. (ichigo : bener- bener gue hajar lu, author tengik!!)

"ga percaya? Nih.. gue punya lisensi shinigami" ryuk nunjukin kartu semacam KTP (author : emang ada benda kayak gituan??)

Ichigo dan author Cuma cengok + sweatdrop.

"cih.. sapa pula yang percaya kayak gituan! Heyyaaah!!" tanpa peringatan ichigo langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke arah makhluk yang mengaku shinigami itu.

Dengan gesit ryuk mengelak dan pemirsa!! –ngebacot ala host incret inpestigasi- terjadi pertengkaran antar shinigami yang memperebutkan author *author di kemplang bolak- balik sama ichigo dan ryuk*

Ehem.. maksud saya terjadi pertarungan seru antara ichigo dan ryuk yang berlangsung sengit. Ichigo terus menebas ryuk dengan zangetsu-nya sedangkan ryuk..?

Ryuk : iya juga.. gue pake senjata apa??

Author : hm… kamu pakai goloknya beyond aja ya? *ngasih golok*

Ryuk : jiah.. kotor amit nih golok? Bekas apaan sih?? Bau anyir pula!

Author : oh.. bekas mutilasi orang.. udah sono cepetan tarung lagi! *author dengan cueknya sambil ngupil pula*

Ryuk : ' bergidik ngeri plus tutup idung'

**Di tempat lain**

"bah! Kemana nih golok gue?! Ck… mana lagi pengen mutilasi orang lagi.." beyond garuk- garuk kepala nyariin goloknya yang ga pernah di cuci ntu, sama kayak dianya yang ga pernah mandi. (beyond : wooi! Gue mutilasi lu author!)

**Back to the scene**

"kenapa kau ini bocah?! Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini shinigami! Kau sudah liat KTS gue kan?!" ryuk masih berusaha menghindar dari sabetanya zangetsu.

(bagi yang mau tau KTS tu apa, silakan nanya author. Silakan ketik KTS,kirim ke.. *author di hajar pembaca* ok..ok.. KTS tuh Kartu Tanda Shinigami! Puas?! *readers : nggak tuh!!*)

"mana percaya gue ama makhluk jadi- jadian macam lu yang bahkan masih mendingan si mayuri freaks ntu!" ichigo masih ga percaya.

Di tempat lain si mayuri lagi bersin- bersin ria sampe ingusnya berleleran *yaiks~*

"lu tau kan? Gue udah muter- muter tokyo ampe ngesot ngepot Cuma buat nyari hollow macam lu! Kalo ga ada hasil bisa matek gue! Sia- sia gue ke sini!" ichigo rupanya ngamuk gara- gara dia kecapean dan ga mau pulang tanpa hasil buruan (?).

"susah banget sih di bilangin!" ryuk ikutan ngotot.

Tiba- tiba di saat mereka sedang bertarung, muncul sesosok makhluk yang punya lobang di perut, punya topeng putih,dan.. (readers : dah tau ntu hollow dodol!! *ngegamprat author*)

Sejenak pertarungan mereka berhenti karena iklan ga mutu tersebut.

"eh?? Ada dua hollow! Cih.. akan kuurus setelah ini" ichigo ngejar si ryuk.

Ryuk tak mau kalah dan mengeluarkan buku hitam dari saku bajunya(emang ryuk pake baju apaan?)

Dengan kecepatan cahaya yang melebihi eyeshield,ryuk nulis sesuatu di buku itu dan ajaibnya si makhluk jelek yang punya topeng putih dan lubang.. *author di gampar bolak- balik ama readers*ehem..terus si makhluk yang..*readers pada nyiapin golok* ok! ok! si makhluk langsung epilepsi dan hilang begitu saja!

"wah..?" ichigo masang tampang blo'on.

"nah.. ayo lanjutkan pertarungan kita tadi.." ryuk masukkin tuh buku ke dalem bajunya lagi.

"ah.. iya.. eh, tapi tunggu bentar.. tadi ntu lu yang ngebunuh tuh hollow?" ichigo masih stay dengan tampang blo'onya (ichigo : gue hajar beneran lu!!)

Dengan (sok) cool, ryuk ngangguk dan nge-glare ichigo.

"nah.. sekarang giliranmu.." ryuk ketularan wajah pshyco-nya light sambil ngeluarin lagi tuh buku item.

Ichigo merinding disco liat tampang ryuk yang ancur itu tambah ancur, tanganya gemetar.

"he..hei.. tadi lu bilang kalo lu ntu shinigami kan? Sesama shinigami jangan berkelahi kan? Akur yuk.." keringet dingin mengucur deras sederas aer terjun,dan

"ya oloh abang ichigo! Gue nge fan banget ama ente.. minta tanda tanganya dong abang ichigo~!" ternyata ryuk Cuma mau minta tanda tangan ama ichigo.

Ichigo ber sweatdrop ria sambil cengok dengan kelakuan makhluk aneh bin gaje di depanya ntu.

"tadi gue berhenti karena inget kalo lu ntu chara bleach yang jadi tokoh utama gitu.. mau minta tanda tangan tapi kok lu malah ngajak berantem.." ryuk manyun.

Akhirnya ichigo ngasih ryuk tanda tangan dan ngobrol berdua di atap gedung (ayeh.. mesranya..*author di tulis namanya di deathnote ama ryuk*)

Ehem.. maaf, maksud saya ichigo ngasih tanda tangan ke ryuk dan pulang ke rumahnya karena ke capekan.

**Seireitei, pukul xxx**

Ryuuzaki dan watari tiba di seireitei dengan gaya yang eksentrik macam power rangers yang baru muncul (di tendang L), intinya kemunculan mereka tidak biasa.

Gimana nggak biasa coba, Ryuzaki di gendong ama mbah watari di punggungnya sedangkan watari karena ga kuat nopang badanya ryuuzaki jadi ambruk dan kayak kuda- kudaan gitu.

"di mana ini,watari?" Ryuuzaki masih aja nemplok di punggungnya watari sambil celingukan.

"e..Ryuuzaki... tolong turun dulu.. beraaaat.." watari tambah ambruk saat Ryuuzaki berdiri di punggungnya watari. (author : ya oloh L! kurang ajar banget ni sama orang tuwek!)

Ryuuzaki akhirnya turun dari punggungnya watari dan ngemut lolipop (dapet dari mana?), sedangkan watari masih berusaha berdiri setelah encok- encok plus pegel.

Orang- orang yang lewat memandang aneh pada duo ayah anak tersebut.

Bahkan ada yang bisik- bisik.

Ryuuzaki dan watari pun jalan- jalan di kota yang menurut mereka masih primitif ntu *di serbu penduduk rokungai*

Sepanjang perjalanan, meraka selalu di perhatikan orang karena baju mereka yang beda banget dengan yang mereka pake.

"ah.. di sana.. di sana ada apa watari?" Ryuuzaki nunjuk ke kumpulan orang yang pake baju serba item (wah.. mau ziarah ya?)

"Ryuuzaki... jangan sembarangan ke sana" watari mengingatkan tapi percuma, karena Ryuuzaki udah nyampe di sono. (cepet amit tuh jalanya)

Ryuuzaki nangkring di atas genteng biar keliatan jelas, padahal dia nangkringnya di atap yang paling tinggi yang otomatis ga keliatan sama sekali!

(author pun narik Ryuuzaki ke tempat rame tersebut)

"ah.. maaf tuan, ada apa ya?" Ryuuzaki nanya ke salah satu orang di sebelahnya.

"ada ujian untuk menjadi shinigami.. apa kamu mau ikut?" orang itu mandang aneh ke Ryuuzaki.

"ah? Jangan- jangan saya akan menjadi seperti ryuk?" Ryuuzaki ngebayangin jadi kayak ryuk.

"watari.. watari.. ayo ikut!" Ryuuzaki bener- bener mirip anak yang minta permen lolipop.

Watari Cuma angguk- angguk aja, sambil menghela nafas.

Watari : kenapa saya seperti jadi baby sitternya Ryuuzaki? *watari merutuk author*

Akhirnya watari dan ryuuzaki ikut dalam kompetisi seleksi untuk menjadi shinigami, di sini masih pake aturan lama. Yang kuat yang menang (author seenaknya sendiri nih~)

Pertarungan sudah di mulai dan lagi seru- serunya, semuanya saling serang buat jadi shinigami.

Tapi yang di lakukan ryuuzaki sangat amat mudah sekali! (ketahuan kalo EYD author dangkal nih..)

Dari pertandingan pertama kerjaanya ngaco banget! sampe yang liat kagum dan agak aneh gimana gitu.. mulai dari caranya ngelawan calon shinigami lain pake capoeiranya (yang ini masih normal), nusuk musuh pake stik permen lolipopnya (?), dan yang paling ekstrim dia sampe nyeruduk orang- orang! (Author di sruduk ampe mental)

Watari hanya jadi penyemangat Ryuuzaki di pojokan lapangan. Setelah seleksi yang ancur bin ga waras akhirnya beberapa orang masuk ke dalam gotei 13. dan yang paling membuat author cengo, si Ryuuzaki ama watari masuk ke divisi 12!

"fu..fu..fu.. ini anggota baruku ya?" senyum mayuri sadis.

Ryuuzaki sama sekali nggak perhatian kecuali ngerengek pada watari karena loliponya habis.

"jadi.. nama.." belum sempat mayuri menyelesaikan kata- katanya Ryuuzaki ngomel- ngomel ama watari.

"watari~! Ayo cepat ambilkan lolipopku! Yang ini sudah habis!" Ryuuzaki narik- narik bajunya watari keras- keras. (untung ga melorot tuh..)

"apa kema.." sekali lagi mayuri menahan kata- katanya.

"ah! jangan yang hijau! Aku mau yang biru!" Ryuuzaki ngrengek lagi. Watari sweatdrop.

"kalian akan ku..." kesabaran mayuri menipis, dan kalo sekali lagi Ryuuzaki menyela si Author bakal di jadiin percobaanya mayuri. (Author : kenapa jadi saya?!!)

"ah! Kurang besar, watari! Ini akan habis dalam 5 menit.." Ryuuzaki nunjuk- nunjuk tuh lolipop.

Setelah watari ngasih apa yang di minta Ryuuzaki, si panda autis ntu diem. Dan mayuri ngelanjutin ngomongnya yang sempat terhambat iklan lolipop punya Ryuuzaki! (belilah lolipop merek Ryuuzaki! Special edition! Buruan beli~ *malah promosi..*)

"nah.. kalian ku tempatkan di kursi ke 4.. dan karena kalian baru di sini, maka tugas kalian hanya yang ringan saja dulu.. dan kalau ada masalah bisa tanyakan ke wakil saya nemu ku.." ternyata, sekali lagi Ryuuzaki nggak dengerin mayuri ngomong dan malah ngeliat alat- alat 'unik' milik mayuri.

"wah.. yang ini seperti piano.." Ryuuzaki langsung mainin tuh benda, tapi ga ada bunyi yang keluar.

"piano yang aneh.." Ryuuzaki hampir aja nyentuh barang- barang lain.

"huuuaaaah~!!! Apa yang kau lakukan!!" mayuri langsung nyeret ryuuzaki keluar dari ruangannya tersebut.

"yaah.. padahal di sana banyak mainan aneh.." Ryuuzaki menatap pintu yang kini tertutup.

Di luar divisi 12 terjadi kehebohan karena tiba- tiba banyak bom dan benda beracun yang menyerang divisi-divisi di sekitarnya.

Mayuri langsung di datangi puluhan shinigami yang ngamuk.

"taichou! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aaargh~! Bau!!" seorang shinigami kena ledakan bom sigung.

"kurotsuchi taichou! Apa yang kau lakukan pada taman milik kuchiki taichou!?" seorang shinigami lain protes karena taman divisi 6 kena bom rudal dan hancur berantakan.

Mayuri yang lagi nahan boker.. eh.. nahan marah Cuma menatap layar monitornya yang menampilkan Ryuuzaki dan watari yang lagi jalan- jalan di divisi 11.

"kaauu~!!" mayuri ngamuk- ngamuk sendiri, membuat yang tadinya mau protes lagsung kabur.

**Tokyo, pukul xxx**

Light yang sekarang bergabung di kepolisian jepang memasang topengnya untuk menjadi L sekaligus menjadi KIRA.

Tapi semenjak Ryuuzaki meninggal, near dan mello yang jadi penerus Ryuuzaki semakin meyakinkan kalau light adalah KIRA! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?? Mari kita lihat lanjutanya berikut ini! *di serbu readers karena pengumuman ga mutu*

"mello.. aku capek.." desah near.

"tunggu sebentar lagi.. aku masih belum puas!" mello semakin semangat.

"mello... sakiiit.." near mendesah lagi. (ehehe.. readers mulai mikir yang aneh- aneh nih..)

"sebentar lagi~!" keringat mello bercucuran.

"sudahlah mello.. sudah ku bilang aku pasti menang.." near mulai serius lagi dengan permainanya lagi.

"nggak boleh! Kali ini aku yang menang!" mello semakin bernapsu! (hayoo.. apa nih?)

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dari Ps3 milik matt yang sedari tadi buat mainan near ama mello. (huahaha~ readers mikir apaan tadi? Huahaha~!*di tonjok*)

Ternyata mello kalah lagi untuk yang ke 35 kalinya, dan jari- jari near sakit gara- gara terlalu semangat main ama mello sampe capek.

Mello hanya mengumpat seperti biasa saat kalah dari rival terbesarnya itu. Sedangkan matt yang punya ps3 hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas melihat bangkai gamenya yang barusan di tendang dan di injek- injek ama mello. (matt : hei. Author.. beliin yang baru!)

Mello mulai memakan coklatnya, dan mengutak- atik laptopnya untuk melihat bo--*di hajar readers*

Ok! maafkan otak abal saya!! Ehem.. maksud saya, mello mengutak- atik laptopnya dan melihat si teru mikami yang keluar dari kantornya. Mello memanggil near.

"near.." dan seolah terhipnotis—eh mengerti, si near langsung nyuruh gevanni buat mata- matain mikami.

Setelah tidak berapa saat lama kemudian(??) si gevanni kembali dan ngasih informasi penting.

"untuk hari ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan.." gevanni membuka catatan kecilnya.

Semuanya manggut- manggut, disco mode on! *di tembak mello*

"hari ini apa aja yang di lakukanya?" tanya mello yang lagi makan coklatnya.

Gevanni membolak- balik catatanya.

"sepulang bekerja dia hanya pergi ke kafe dan itupun hanya sebentar, lalu dia pergi ke halte bus untuk pulang. Setelah di rumah di langsung mandi dan..." wajah gevanni memerah sejenak. (ok, gevanni dan mikami. Ada yang setuju dengan pair ini??)

"ada apa agen gevanni?" near mulai milin- milin tuh rambut yang ga pernah di keramasin. (near : rambutku selalu bersih!)

Trio penerus L ntu saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu..

"ah.. lalu dia langsung menonton tv dan setelah itu tidur. Itu saja.." gevanni terlihat semakin merona—STOOOP!!! Jangan kotori fic ini dengan pikiran bejad Author sinting ni! Ok, lanjuuut!!

Matt yang dari tadi Cuma main gamenya ikutan ngomong,

"ini justru mencurigakan.. seolah mereka sudah tahu kalau kita mengikutinya" jawabnya santai sambil masih mencetin tuts psp-nya.

Semuanya berpikir dengan caranya masing- masing, mulai dari near yang milin rambutnya, mello yang manggut- manggut, gevanni yang merem melek(?), lester yang mikir gaya telepati(???) dan lidner yang lagi bedakan(??).

Setelah 5 menit.."oh...." semuanya ber-oh ria. (Author : bah! emang dari tadi ngapain?! Mikir aja lama amat!!)

"lalu, langkah apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Si misa dan kiyomi sudah di tangani lester dan halle.." matt ngomong lagi sambil serius ke psp-nya. *Author pengan dah tuh misahin matt ama gamenya!*

Semuanya mandang gevanni, lalu mulai tersenyum mencurigakan.

"haruskah saya yang melakukanya?" wajah gevanni kembali memerah. Dan itu membuat semuanya semakin tersenyum dan malah lebih menyeramkan daripada kuntilanak nyengir! *Author di cekik mbak kunti*

"jika kali ini anda berhasil, maka KIRA akan tertangkap.. anda tahu kan?" near masih milin- milin rambutnya.

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali gevanni. Dan setelah di hipnotis dengan tatapan lakukan-atau-kau-tahu-akibatnya akhirnya dengan terpaksa gevanni mau.

"nah.. mulai sekarang kita bagi tugas, agen lidner dan lester masing- masing menangani kiyomi dan misa, lalu agen gevanni menangani mikami, sedangkan matt dan mello menangani kemungkinan adanya KIRA di kepolisian jepang, terutama Light yagami.." perintah near seenak udel.

"terus kamu ngapain?" mello ngunyah coklatnya.

"saya di sini untuk memantau kalian semua" jawab near enteng, semuanya Cuma ngangguk pasrah kecuali mello.

Mello mulai ngumpat dan nodongin pistolnya ke kepala near.

"heh cebol! Kenapa tugasmu santai sekali?!" mello mulai naik darah.

Seperti biasa halle yang menangani mello yang kayak anak kecil ntu. (mello : heh! Siapa yang anak- anak?! Gue ama lu juga tuaan gue, Author tengik! *nodong pistol ke kepala Author*)

"mello, apa kau tahu sebenarnya bagaimana tugas near itu? Kau kira memantau kita itu mudah?" lidner menurunkan pistol yang mello todongkan.

"che.." mello menggigit coklatnya lalu menurunkan pistolnya.

Semuanya mulai mengerjakan tugasnya masing- masing, dan Author mulai melanjutkan membuat fic ancur ini. *readers : ga nanya~!!!!*

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, tahun berganti tahun, abad berganti abad dan.. *readers :heh!! Lu mau bikin cerita apaan sih?!! Ga mutu banget!!*

Uhehehe.. gomen.. kebawa suasana.. *di hajar readers*

Untuk sementara ini mereka hanya mengamati dan belum mengambil tindakan apapun sambil mengumpulkan informasi untuk kepentingan Author membuat lanjutan fic ini..*di mutilasi readers*

(Author : apa salah saya??!!*innocent eyes*)

**Karakura town, pukul xxx**

ichigo yang udah capek banget akhirnya langsung meng-ambrukkan dirinya (??) di tempat tidur tanpa berubah menjadi makhluk jadi—eh manusia terlebih dahulu.

"ichiigoo!!" tiba- tiba aja ada seekor(?) boneka singa yang bisa idup loncat ke arah ichigo yang langsung di sambut oleh bogem mateng (bosen mentah mulu) dari ichigo.

Si boneka meraung- raung di genggaman ichigo.

"hoi, gimana ichigo?" rukia muncul dari dalam lemari ichigo dengan piama kuning- kuningnya ntu..(kuning- kuning??)

Ichigo Cuma merespon dengan anggukan lalu melempar kon ke rukia.

Melihat respon ichigo yang kayak gitu rukia sama kon Cuma mingkem.

'kenapa dia?' rukia dan kon sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama.

Tak taunya ichigo dah molor, mungkin capek gara- gara udah muterin tokyo dan cuma ketemu makhluk autis bin gaje tanpa ada cewek cantik--*di glare tingkat 2 nya rukia*

belum sempat ichigo tertidur pulas, badge shinigami punya ichigo bunyi lagi dan yang paling bikin ichigo tambah marah. Tiba- tiba aja ada sebuah makhluk berambut nanas merah muncul dan tepat muncul di atas ichigo yang masih rebahan. Alhasil di injeklah tuh si ichigo.

"hauuf..hubbh.." ichigo mencoba berdiri tapi si kaki rambut nanas itu ada di kepalanya.

"yo.. rukia, mana si ichigo?" si renji celingukan sambil jongkok.

"eh..um.. i..itu." si rukia nunjuk ke bawahnya renji. Dan mari kita countdown.

"~!!!!!!!!!!!" si ichigo langsung bangun- atau tepatnya hampir loncat, dan renji njeduk langit- langit kamar ichigo.

"apa apaan kauu!!!" si ichigo mukanya udah biru kaga karuan gara- gara ga bisa napas.

Rukia ama kon masih aja diem di depan mereka dengan sweatdrop yang menghiasi seluruh kepala mereka (???)

"aduuooohh! Ngapain juga kau di bawah kayak gitu!!" si renji megangin benjolnya yang segede jeruk.

"sapa yang di bawah! Lu tu yang seenaknya muncul! Gue lagi capek!" mata ichigo udah kaya orang kesiram cabe.

Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan jambak rambut(?) antara jeruk dengan nanas! Demi kemenangan masing- masing chara, mari kita vote—eh?*di keroyok para readres*

Rukia yang satu- satunya berkepala dingin langsung mendekati mereka, dan..

"ichigo! Renji! Kenapa kalian hah?!" seru rukia sambil menjewer kuping kedua buah-buahan ntu. Kon juga jadi takut sama wajah sangarnya rukia.

"weh..adaw.. rukia, le..lepas..! sakit!" pinta renji yang merasa kupingnya udah tambah panjang. Sementara si ichigo masih berusaha ngejambak rambut renji.

"**kalian mau berhenti gak~??**" rukia memasang wajah angker kuburan dengan senyum manis si kuchisake onna. *Author di kejar kuchisake onna*

Mereka berdua langsung diem, dan duduk bersimpuh.

"oh iya, ada apa kau ke sini,Renji?" si rukia masih menatap angker ke ichigo yang keliatanya udah mau jambak lagi rambutnya Renji.

"um..itu.. ada ryouka lagi di seiretei.. tapi ada yang aneh dari mereka.." si Renji memasang wajah serius. Rukia sama ichigo antusias mendengarnya.

"seperti apa si ryouka itu?" rukia menyiapkan kertas gambarnya, kayaknya mau ngegambar rupa si ryouka.

"nggak usah di gambar kan, Rukia..?" Renji nahan ketawa kalo inget gambarnya Rukia ntu kayak apa. (di sode no shirayuki ama Rukia) ichigo juga jadi inget sama panda autis yang gambar makhluk yang katanya dewa kematian ntu.

"uh.. ya sudahlah.." rukia langsung lesu.

"nah... bagaimana?" ichigo terlihat semangat lagi begitu denger bakal ada pertarungan lagi di seiretei.

"hm.. aku juga merasa aneh.. ryouka yang ini sama sekali tidak mamiliki tekanan roh seperti shinigami atau apapun.. hanya seperti roh biasa.." ichigo dan rukia manggut- manggut. Tiba- tiba aja badge shinigami punya ichigo bunyi lagi, membuat semuanya siaga kalo- kalo ada hollow yang menyerang.

"cih.. kenapa di saat seperti ini?" ichigo bersiap nyabut zangetsu-nya. Tiba- tiba muncul makhluk hitam bersayap nangkring di jendela kamar ichigo.

"Ho...Hollow~!!!!" kon nunjuk- nunjuk makhluk di jendela.

"gue bukan hollow! Lagi pula apaan hollow itu?!" si makhluk makan apelnya.

"Ryuk?" ichigo cengok. Sedangkan Renji ama Rukia ikutan cengok plus bingung.

"makhluk apa ini? Kalau bukan hollow lalu apa? Arrancar?" Renji nonyol kepalanya Ryuk pake pedangnya dengan tampang blo'on.

Si Ryuk masih diem aja sambil makan apelnya tapi lama kelamaan risih juga pas renji mulai nyubit wajah Ryuk (dikira topeng kali ya?)

"kau ini mau apa sih?!" ngamuklah si Ryuk dan terjadi adu jambak rambut lagi antara Renji dengan Ryuk. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"kalian... STOOOP!!" Rukia lagi- lagi jadi penengah. Semuanya langsung tunduk dan mingkem. Ryuk duduk diem di sebelah Renji dan renji Cuma natap marah Ryuk.

"kalo mau cerita satu satu! Dan jangan bertengkar lagi!" rupanya kesabaran Rukia udah mulai menipis. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Renji.. pertama kau dulu.." Renji mulai cerita.

"ada ryouka di seiretei.. mereka menyamar sebagai shinigami, sekarang keberadaan mereka tidak di ketahui.. ciri- cirinya.. mereka tidak memakai hakama maupun kimono.." Renji menatap temannya bergantian. (Ryuk ga di hitug loh..)

"hm.. begitu ya? Baiklah.. aku akan ke seiretei sekarang juga.." ichigo bangkit dan membawa zangetsunya. Tapi rukia mencegahnya.

"tunggu dulu Ichigo.. kita dengar dulu alasan si.. siapalah ini.. kenapa bisa kesini.." Rukia nunjuk Ryuk. Ichigo kembali duduk.

"eh? Aku ke sini Cuma mau ketemu sama abang Ichigo.. sama mau ngasih ini.." Ryuk terseyum manis ke Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sekeranjang apel merah. (Ryuk senyum ntu kayak apa? =.=a)

Semuanya sweatdrop plus Rukia yang mengepalkan tanganya, marah nih..

Dan dengan selamat sentosa beserta damai yang menyertai (?) Ryuk berhasil di tendang dengan sangat indahnya (?) oleh Rukia. Ichigo ga berani ngambil apel yang di kasih Ryuk, karena takut kena tendangan super indahnya Rukia.

"huft.. ayo ke seiretei.." Rukia tersenyum manis sambil ngambil pil konpakunya.

"eh.. tunggu dulu Rukia.. gimana kalo kita pergi bareng temen- temen yang lain?" tawar Ichigo.

"ah.. benar juga.. sudah lama aku nggak ketemu orihime-neechan.." kon semangat banget, si Renji nimpuk kon pake bantal.

'kamu bukan kangen sama orihime.. tapi Cuma sama 'itu'nya doang..' Rukia, Renji sama Ichigo berpikiran sama. Dasar boneka madesu! Semuanya geleng- geleng.

"hm.. baiklah.. ayo kita ke rumah mereka.." Rukia jalan duluan. Ichigo sama Renji ngikutin dari belakang. Tapi ternyata kon nggak di ajak, dan dia dengan amannya di kunci di laci mejanya Ichigo

"nee-chaaaan~!! Tega sekali kau~!!" terdengar suara meronta kon dari laci yang sempit dan bau. Kenapa bau? Karena laci itu tempat Ichigo nyimpen kaos kaki! *Author di rajam Ichigo*

Tidak berapa lama, berkumpulah mereka di urahara shoten. Ternyata urahara sudah menyiapkan garganta untuk mereka.

"nah... kalian akan berangkat sekarang?" urahara membuka pintu garganta.

"um.. urahara-san.. kenapa anda tahu kalau kami akan pergi ke seiretei?"  
inoue bertanya dulu sebelum Renji bertanya.

"fu..fu.. aku ini kan serba tahu.." urahara ngibasin kipasnya dengan gaya (sok) kerennya. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"jadi Ichigo.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di seiretei?" ishida nyuekin urahara.

"nanti saja.. tak ada waktu.." Renji baru saja menerima pesan dari seiretei.

Dan dengan gaya macam pahlawan mau pergi mereka ber-enam (Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, Ishida sama Orihime) berjalan melalui garganta dengan efek kabut putih. (halah..). tidak berapa lama setelah mereka pergi.

"eh? Apa kau tak mencium bau gosong.. jinta?" urahara mengendus bau di udara.

"sepertinya iya.." jinta juga menciumnya. Tiba- tiba.

KROMPYYAANG! Dari belakang pintu garganta terlihat tessai yang sedang membuat masakan, tapi gosong! Jadi ternyata efek asap putih dan bau ntu berasal dari sana. *Author dan Readers bergubrak ria*

"kau ini sedang apa?" urahara tetap tenang meski sweatdrop berhamburan (?) di kepalanya.

"ah.. katanya Ichigo dan kawan- kawan mau pergi.. jadi aku mau membawakan bekal.. tapi jadi gosong begini.." tessai menghela napas.

"mereka sudah pergi.. lagi pula kenapa kau di belakang situ? Mereka pergi dari sana.. pintunya di sana tahu!" jinta marah- marah sendiri.

"oh.. begitu ya? Kukira pintunya di sini.." jawab tessai dengan sukses menggubrak kembali.

**Di tengah perjalanan ke seiretei**

"eh.. apa kalian tadi tak mencium bau aneh?" Ishida ngendus-endus bajunya.

"iya.. ya.. tapi apa?" Renji ikutan Ishida ngendus baju.

Dan saat mereka berjalan dengan santai, tiba- tiba ada suara aneh bergemuruh.

"hei.. jalannya lebih cepat.." sado untuk pertama kalinya buka mulut.

"kenapa?" inoue terlihat nyantai banget.

"itu.." jawab sado enteng sambil menunjuk bola berukuran super gede yang menggelinding dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Semuanya diam memandang bola itu dan nggak sampai satu detik kemudian.

"WUUUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" semuanya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya, hingga mereka melihat cahaya terang di ujung jalan.

Begitu mereka melalui cahaya terang itu..

**Tu be kontinyu**

Gimana? Gimana chapter 2 ini? Garingkah? Krispykah? Gajekah? Ato kah-kah yang laen?

Ternyata di luar dugaan Author mendadak kehilangan idenya dengan fic yang sebenarnya udah di tulis 3 bulan lalu.. 3 bulan??!! *di gebuk readers*

Begitulah.. menyedihkan ya?

Semuacharadeatnotedanbleach : DASAR FIC ABAL!! *menghajar Author*

Author : heh! Kalian ntu gak tahu terima kasih! Udah di buatin fic gini juga..

Allchara : ga ngarepin ada di fic ini! (Author hilang nyali)

Ichigo : gue nggak bakal berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan imejku..! *nyerangin Author pake getsuga tenshou*

Author : oh iya.. terima kasih buat para pe-review yang mungkin sudah tidak setia menunggu terbitnya fic ini.. gara- gara updatenya yang kelewat lama*sujud- sujud*

Matt : yeah.. maklumlah.. si Author ni emang suka seenak jidatnya sendiri kalo nulis fic.. heh.. mana Ps3 baru gue?*nagih*

Author : heh? Kapan aku janji mau ngasih Ps3?

Matt : oh... *ngrebut pistolnya Mello*

DOOOR! Dan Author tewas di tempat

Matt : nah.. berhubung Author sudah tewas.. chapter ini sampai di sini dulu.. *main psp*

Ryuuzaki : silakan tingalkan halaman ini dengan review anda.. klik i..

Mayuri : ke sini kau! Heh, panda autis!! *ngeluarin ashisogijizo*

(Ryuzaki kabur)

Near : *sigh* klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini..

All chara : terima kasih, dan datang lagi ya?? (emang di kafe?)

**R E V I E W ???**


End file.
